Five Times He should have Intervened
by passionate4pensagain
Summary: A five part story about the five times Ron Weasley should have intervened but just didn't have the guts to. Written for Five Things challenge.


**A/N: This was written for the Five Things challenge. Not a one-shot. Hope you like it. Review?**

One

The first time Ron knew he should have intervened but he just didn't have the guts to, made him feel incredibly sick to his stomach. He had never known such an intense sharp pain, not even living with all his brothers.

The thing Ron hated the most was probably jealousy. That was he had thought until he had gotten to his fourth year at Hogwarts. After that, it was the Chinese Ravenclaw, beautiful, fantastic Quidditch player, and object of Harry's affections, Cho Chang.

She was everything he couldn't be. She was intelligent, being a Ravenclaw of course, and Ron always had to ask for help on nearly all his assignments. Harry seemed to master everything more quickly than he did.

She was beautiful. Really stunningly beautiful, not just your ordinary beautiful. Ron hated her beauty. He was just a normal, freckly, red-haired blasted Weasley. He hated where he came from most of the time.

She was rich. Not as rich as the likes of the Malfoys, but rich enough to have whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. She had her own vault at Gringotts filled with countless galleons, sickles, and Knuts, just like Harry. Ron had found this out through the girl's chain of gossip in the Gryffindor common room. He, apparently was not the only who hated her.

Cho was a highly skilled Quidditch player. Seeker, just like Harry. Ron had never gotten further in Quidditch than his own backyard. And Ron knew Harry loved Quidditch almost as much as he loved life itself.

Harry liked Cho. He really liked her. Ron watched him stare as often as he had seen his brothers beat him out of something. He wished he could have said something, but it wasn't going to happen. He couldn't say anything, could he?

He didn't want to lose Harry as a friend. Harry was the best friend he had ever had; there was no way he was going to give that up.

Many opportunities arose for him to say something, or tell Harry how he felt. But he never took them. Ron was starting to really fall for harry. He had known he had loved him from about 2nd year; and though most people would call it puppy love, Ron knew it was for real.

The Yule Ball arrived. If Ron could have had any wish at that time; he would have chosen to take Harry to the ball, without hesitation. Of course, it didn't happen.

Harry asked Cho. That was the first ever time Ron knew, really knew in his heart (and his ears, which turned a furious red when harry told him about it) that he should have intervened. He should have told harry that Cho was wrong for him. Completely wrong, and that he belonged with Ron.

He was scared though. Harry had never shown any signs of liking boys. Cho was the first girl he had ever shown public feelings for. Apart from Fleur of course, but she was a veela. Gay or not, any man would fall for her.

Ron however, knew he was gay. He didn't know how he knew, he just….knew. His brothers had had many girlfriends. They had come and gone, but Ron had never taken any interest in them. There was a big feud in the Weasley household, a silent one, but it was existent.

No brother was allowed to make any move on another's girlfriend. The rules had been broken countless times, and endless rows were being had. But Ron had never felt any tiny inkling to do anything with one of the many girls brought home.

Harry, however, frequented his dreams constantly. Ron stared at him constantly, subtly of course. He often wished they were girls because girl had the option of being such close friends they could cuddle, kiss cheeks, and hold hands.

He was, of course, deeply in the closet, but aware of his closet-ness. He was so ashamed of how he felt for Harry; he didn't want anyone knowing about his feelings, except for Harry, and even then, he just couldn't utter the three words he knew he would have to one day.

"I asked Cho the ball today" Harry had said casually one night in the common room. They were sitting by the fire, trying to finish some dreadful essay Snape had set. Ron choked a little, but managed to cover it as a cough.

"Oh, uh, so how'd it go?" Ron asked, trying to act nonchalant. He was desperate for an answer though.

"She said no" Harry put simply. He stared into the fire morosely. Ron was bombarded with a flow of feelings. He felt bad for Harry; he hated seeing him so sad. He also was unbelievably happy; Cho was gone. For the ball anyway. Now was the time to say something. But no. His stomach internally kicked itself every time Ron thought about admitting himself to Harry.

"She's going with Diggory. Damn pretty boy" Harry muttered angrily, throwing a quill into the fire. Ron watched it disintegrate. He had understood the gushing and swooning of the crazed girls that followed Cedric Diggory wherever he went. He was very pretty. But not a bit as beautiful as his Harry.

Of course, when Ron had thoughts like 'His Harry," he immediately berated himself for being so foolish. Harry was certainly not his. He would never be his.

"I'm sorry, mate. You, uh, ok?" Ron had asked, watching Harry's face intently. Harry nodded and said softly

"Thanks Ron. I would have talked to Hermione about girls, because she seems to understand them, but she's not as nice as you. No wonder you're my best friend. I'm going to go bed ok?" and walked upstairs slowly, without another word.

"Goodnight" called out Ron softly. Best friend. It was enough for now.


End file.
